Crush
by Keewanii
Summary: [ENDCHAP UPDATE!] Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cinta berpihak pada kita. Ada kalanya kita mencintai orang yang ternyata tidak mencintai kita. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha, kadang ada seseorang yang tetap tidak akan luluh, tidak akan menggubris kita. Tapi kadang ada beberapa orang yang mencintai dengan mulusnya. Krislu,Kristao,Huntao in da house! Read n Review juseyo. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Keewani

Title : Crush

Cast : KrisTao, KrisLu, and others

Genre : Romance, a little bit sad—semoga kkk-

Length : Twoshoot

Rating : T

DISCLAIMER!

IT'S YAOI;BOYXBOY;BOYSLOVE BAGI YANG GASUKA DENGAN GENRE INI DAN PAIRINGNYA SILAHKAN KLIK CLOSE ATAU KLIK TANDA X PADA LAMAN WEB ANDA. MAAF JUGA KALO FIC INI MEMILIKI KESAMAAN PADA FIC LAIN, KARENA ENTAH KENAPA SAYA SULIT MEMBUAT FIC YANG ANTI MAINSTREAM/? JUDUL DAN CERITA GANYAMBUNG. SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH.

Kris POV

Langit biru sore ini mulai ditutupi awan dengan warna kehitaman. Tidak terlalu hitam memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat warna kelabunya nampak gelap. Aku melangkahkan kakiku selangkah demi selangkah, tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa tapi tidak juga membuatnya menjadi lambat. Baru saja aku menyelesaikan kelasku. Kelas seni lukis terakhir di hari yang tidak sepenuhnya cerah ini. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan keluar dari gerbang universitasku, langit sudah menjatuhkan butir air matanya seolah memang benar-benar merasakan kesedihan. Langit yang tadinya masih nampak sedikit kebiruan mendadak berubah warna menjadi benar-benar kelabu. Langkahku yang masih santai berubah menjadi langkah seribu, seperti rusa yang dikejar oleh pemburu, berusaha menyelipkan kanvas-kanvas kecil yang kubawa di balik jaket tebalku agar mereka tidak terkena tetesan air dari langit. Aku tidak ingin lukisanku yang belum rampung ini menjadi hancur hanya karena air. Seolah tidak mengerti keinginanku, hujan semakin deras turun dan seperti menyuruhku berteduh barang sejenak sampai ia puas meyates. Aku meyapi. Di depan sebuah cafe. Ada kanopi yang membuatku dapat berteduh di sana. Aku meyapuk-yapukkan tanganku ke arah jaket dan kanvas-kanvasku, bertindak seolah airnya akan hilang dari jaketku karena tepukan-tepukan kecil itu.

"Jogi.."ujar seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kananku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang Pria bermata kecil melihat ke arah kanvasku dengan wajah setengah bingung.

"Ya?"aku bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Lukisanmu.."ia menunjuk ke arah kanvasku tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya. Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu pada lukisanku. Ada beberapa bagian yang luntur karena terkena air.

"Aish!"aku menggerutu sendirian, mengabaikan pria di sebelahku. Aku melihatnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman melihat tingkahku. Aku dapat melihatnya dari sudut mataku.

"Kurasa hujannya akan lama."ujar pria di sebelahku tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang ia miliki, tiba-tiba satu kalimat darinya membuat mataku terpaku hanya menatapnya. Seolah hujan berhenti detik itu juga. Tak hanya hujan, semua di sekelilingku seolah berhenti tapi kurasakan ada satu yang tidak berhenti. Penabuh yang memainkan alat tabuh di dalam jantungku dan juga kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba saja terbang di dalam perutku. Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutku? Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa kau mahasiswa Seoul Institute?"tanya Pria itu lagi.

"Apa wajahku tidak terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa?"balik tanyaku,"perkenalkan, aku Wu Yi Fan. Mahasiswa seni rupa tahun kedua."

"Aku Xi Luhan. Mahasiswa tahun pertama."sahutnya seraya membubuhi wajahnya dengan lengkungan senyum yang manis, membuat kupu-kupu di perutku sekali lagi berkerucuk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan-ssi."ujarku.

"Ya, sunbae. Bangapsseumnida."

Aku tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Cukup lama aku berdiri di depan cafe itu bersama Luhan, sebelum akhirnya langit berhenti menangis dan membiarkanku pulang ke rumah tanpa kebasahan lagi. Aku dan Luhan saling mengucapkan salam. Kami berdua pulang dengan arah yang berbeda. Luhan berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. _Blouse_ warna biru kehijauannya semakin jauh dari pandangan mataku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu, Luhan-ssi.

***

Pepohonan di sekitaranku mulai meranggas, menggugurkan dedaunannya yang mulai menguning. Aku sibuk berjalan sambil menata kanvas-kanvas yang kubawa. Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya. Aku selalu kerepotan membawa kanvas-kanvas milikku yang harus kulukis di rumah. Aku berjalan melewati perempatan di kampus sebelum ada pemberitahuan bahwa kami harus menghormat ke arah bendera. Hari apa ini? Mengapa harus menghormat? Aku pun berbalik dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depanku hingga kanvas-kanvasku berjatuhan.

"Jeosonghamnida."seruku seraya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

Pria yang kutabrak berbalik dan berusaha membantuku mengambil beberapa kanvas yang jatuh.

"Gamsahamnida."ujarku lagi, masih belum melihat siapa yang kutabrak barusan.

"Yi Fan sunbae!"seru pria yang kutabrak.

"Ya?"jawabku seraya menoleh ke arahnya,"Luhan-ssi!"

"Ige."ujarnya seraya menyerahkan beberapa benda milikku yang tadi kujatuhkan.

"Terimakasih, Luhan-ssi."

"Ya, sama sama sunbaenim."balas Luhan sopan.

"Maaf karena menabrakmu. Harusnya kau menghormat bendera tadi tapi karena aku—"

"Tidak apa apa, sunbae. Aku juga tadi tidak melihat bahwa ada orang yang akan berbalik dengan jarak dekat denganku."ujarnya memotong ucapanku.

Aku tertawa menanggapi ucapannya. Daun-daun yang berguguran semakin nampak banyak, seolah mengerti untuk sekadar menambah suasana menjadi lebih romantis. Aku berkali-kali tersenyum tanpa sebab. Bukan! Sebenarnya sebab mengapa aku tersenyum adalah karena melihat senyuman Luhan yang sangat menyejukkan. Aku berani bersumpah, senyumnya memang benar-benar menyejukkan hatiku.

"Apa kau akan ke kelas?"tanyaku pada Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku akan kekantin, sunbae."jawabnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit lebih dulu. Aku harus kembali ke studio."

"Ya, sunbae."

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan membungkukkan badan padaku sebelum aku berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju studio. Aish! Harusnya aku menanyakan nomor ponselnya atau minimal aku bertanya di kelas mana biasa ia berada. Kalau seperti ini maka peluang untuk bertemu dengannya lagi sangat sulit. Tunggu! Bukankah sebelumnya aku juga tidak pernah berjanji untuk bertemu? Lalu hari ini kami dipertemukan begitu saja. Bukankah itu berarti kami memang berjodoh?

"Ya! Darimana saja kau? Kulihat tadi kau berbicara dengan seorang pria di sana."seru Chanyeol saat aku baru saja menata kanvas-kanvasku di studio. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah tempat lewat jendela yang ada di depanku.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ah, berarti benar kau bicara dengan pria di sana. Siapa dia?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak sengaja menabraknya tadi."jawabku sekenanya.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."jawabku berbohong. Selama ini semua orang tahu aku tidak pernah dekat dengan satu pria pun. Aku terlalu malu untuk bisa dekat dengan pria. Tentu saja Tao adalah pengecualian karena ia selalu mendekatiku walaupun aku selalu terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa aku risih dengan semua sikapnya.

"Ah, tadi Tao mencarimu lagi. Ia membawa sesuatu. Kurasa itu be—"

"Gege!"pekik seseorang di depan pintu studio, menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol sekaligus membuatku dan Chanyeol menoleh. Tao!

"Gege! Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke sini tadi. Kata Chanyeol-ge kau sedang keluar. Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Aku tahu kau pasti lupa makan jika kau sudah bertekur di sini. Karena aku tidak ingin kau sakit maka aku membuatkanmu makan siang sebelum pergi kuliah tadi."ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak harus repot-repot seperti itu, Tao-ah."sahutku enggan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasa repot, gege. Ini. Untukmu. Kau harus makan."

"Tapi aku sudah makan siang."

"Kalau begitu biar bekal ini untukku saja. Anggap saja Yi Fan yang memakannya."ujar Chanyeol seraya mengambil bekal dari tangan Tao.

"Tidak! Ini untuk Yi Fan gege. Kau tidak boleh memakannya gege!"protes Tao seraya mengambil lagi bekalnya dari tangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar di studio! Sini, biar kuambil bekalmu. Nanti akan kumakan saat aku lapar. Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan lukisanku jika kau ada di sini."ujarku pelan tanpa berniat menyinggungnya.

Tao menyerahkan kotak bekalnya kepadaku dan beranjak pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya ia pamit padaku disertai dengan flying kiss yang selalu ia berikan itu, yang selalu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku sudah kenyang."ujarku seraya memberikan bekal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Gomawo, Yi Fan-ah."

"Ya…"

***

"Aku melihat lukisan barumu. Kurasa aku pernah melihat wajah itu beberapa kali."

"Yang mana?"tanyaku saat Yi Fan baru saja menyapaku dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Lukisan seorang pria."jawabnya santai.

"Kau melihatnya?!"sahutku dengan nada panik. Yi Fan bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak menanggapi dengan nada panik seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?"

"T-tidak. Aku-aku hanya..hanya tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Lukisan itu mungkin akan kuikutsertakan dalam lomba nanti."jawabku gugup.

"Lomba? Dimana ada perlombaan itu? Menurutmu apa seharusnya aku ikut juga?"sahut Chanyeol.

"Ah, ide bagus. Kita berdua ikut perlombaan itu bersama."

"Tidak. Kurasa lukisanku belum bisa disepadankan dengan milikmu. Jika aku ikut lomba itu maka otomatis aku akan kalah, Yi Fan-ah."

"Kau bercanda. Bakatmu lebih baik daripadaku, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aish sudahlah, jangan merendahkan diri satu sama lain lagi. Omong-omong, aku ingin pergi makan, apa kau ikut?"ajak Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi setelah ini. Aku akan makan siang sendiri nanti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Yi Fan-ah. Annyeong."

"Annyeong."

Kulihat Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari studio seraya memasangkan _earphoya_ di telinganya. Anak itu, untung saja ia tidak mengenal siapa Luhan dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh mengenainya. Aku memasukkan alat-alat lukisku seperlunya ke dalam tas. Bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan beranjak keluar dari studio.

"Gege!"pekik seseorang di depan pintu tepat saat aku akan melangkah keluar.

Pria itu sesegera mungkin menggamit lenganku dan ikut berjalan di sampingku. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Tao-ah."suruhku.

"Tidak."bantahnya cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin anak-anak mengira yang tidak-tidak."

"Biarkan saja ge. Aku senang jika ada yang mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi ia lebih kuat menggamit lenganku sehingga aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Sekali lagi aku berusaha melepaskan lengannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil.

"Maaf, Tao-ah, aku harus pergi. Annyeong!"teriakku seraya berlari tepat setelah lepas dari jeratan tangan Tao.

"Gege! Ya!"balas Tao seraya mengejarku. Sayangnya, langkah Tao tidak dapat mengimbangi milikku. Aku meninggalkannya jauh di belakang sementara aku keluar dari gerbang. Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang ramai dengan kendaraan. Aku berniat duduk-duduk di tepi sungai Han hari ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan soreku dengan melukis. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa akan ada lomba melukis? Ya. Aku akan mengikutinya dan sekarang aku harus mencari inspirasi untuk lukisanku itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan aku meyamukan tempat yang cocok untuk melukis. Aku mulai mengeluarkan buku sketsaku. Mencorat-coret sedikit sebelum aku memindahkannya ke atas kanvasku yang berukuran kecil. Beberapa kali aku mengguratkan pensil di buku sketsaku, yang keluar selalu saja wajah Luhan. Aku selalu melukis wajahnya. Saat kami pertama kali menunggu berhentinya hujan bersama, saat ia tersenyum ketika berkenalan denganku dan juga saat aku tak sengaja menabraknya di kampus. Aku menghela napas panjang kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Siapa tahu saja sekitaranku dapat menjernihkan pikiranku sehingga bisa melukis dengan baik hari ini.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Andwae! Aku meyamukan sosok itu lagi, sosok yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku dengan suksesnya. Ia berdiri menghadap sungai Han dengan menggenggam sebuah kamera dan mengarahkannya ke seberang sungai, seperti sedang mengambil pemandangan di seberang sana, lengkap beserta sungainya. Tanganku mulai bergerak tanpa sadar, menggoreskan pensilku di atas kertas sketsa putih. Sambil sesekali meyangok ke arah obyek yang kulukis, aku terus menggoreskan pensilku rapi. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri seiring dengannya selesainya sketsaku. Aku menoleh lagi, mencari sosok pria di pinggir sungai tadi. Tidak ada! Aku mencari-cari sosoknya kembali, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan pandangan akan sosoknya tapi tetap tak dapat kutemukan.

"Sunbae!"seru seseorang seraya meyapuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Ha-ha-Luhan-ssi!"seruku tergagap.

Ya. Sosok pria yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku dan membuatku menuangkan wajahnya pada secarik kertas adalah Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, sunbae?"tanyanya pelan seraya duduk di sebelahku. Sesegera mungkin aku menutup buku sketsa milikku agar tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang melukis. Aku sedang mencari inspirasi di sini. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku sedang mengambil gambar. Ada beberapa tugas fotografi yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Kau..kau datang sendiri ke sini?"

"Ya. Aku sengaja ke sini sendiri. Kalau aku datang beramai-ramai maka aku tidak akan bisa mencari objek, sunbae."

Aku tersenyum, membalas senyumannya padaku. Senyumannya kali ini lebih manis dari senyumannya yang terdahulu. Tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas senyumannya kali ini membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dua kali lebih cepat bahkan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"tanyaku kemudian, memulai pembicaraan di antara kami. Kami didominasi sepi sedari tadi. Dan sepi tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk dinikmati bersama Luhan, bersama senyumannya.

"Ya. Aku akan pulang. Bagaimana dengan sunbae?"tanyanya balik.

"Aku juga. Hmm, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?"aku memberanikan diriku kali ini, keluar dari tempurung ketakutanku sendiri.

"Rumahku dekat sini, sunbae. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku."tolaknya halus.

"Tidak apa. Aku antar ya."

Luhan menggangguk, tersenyum kecil kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku ikut bangkit dan mengikuti langkahnya. Kami berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan-jalan menuju rumah Luhan. Beberapa dauh berjatuhan dari pepohonan yang kami lalui di sepanjang jalan. Tiupan angin kadang mengacak rambut Luhan, membuatnya nampak lebih memesona.

"Luhan-ssi."

"Sunbae."ujarku dan Luhan bersamaan, kemudian kami tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kau lebih dulu."ujarku, menyuruh Luhan bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak. Kau lebih dulu, sunbae."sahut Luhan.

"Kau dulu."

"Tidak. Sunbae dulu."

Kami terdiam sejenak, saling pandang kemudian tertawa bersama kembali.

"Lukisan yang kau buat tadi…"ujar Luhan tertahan. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda dari biasanya,"boleh aku tahu lukisan apa yang kau buat tadi?"

Aku menatapnya dalam. Luhan tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Luhan tidak boleh tahu apa yang kulukis. Tepatnya siapa yang kulukis. Aku mengulum senyum dan menarik napas panjang, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan kebohongan.

"Aku melukis pemandangan Sungai Han."

Luhan nampak mengangguk seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua ujung sepatu yang bergerak seiring langkahnya.

"Rumahku sudah sampai, Sunbae."

"Mana rumahmu?"

"Di depan. Rumah bercat hijau itu rumahku."

"I-itu rumahmu? Kau tinggal di sana? Bukankah itu rumah Tao?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Dia sepupuku."

"Kurasa aku sebaiknya pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku mengantarmu pulang, Luhan-ah. Sampai jumpa."akhirku seraya berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahku sendiri.

Luhan. Bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa sepupunya itu menyukaiku? Aishh!

***

Luhan POV

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas tadi. Lukisan yang dibuatnya. Bukan! Sketsa, ya, itu hanya sketsa. Yi Fan sunbae membuat sketsa wajahku. Memegang sebuah kamera dan mengarahkannya ke arah sungai. Sementara angin bertiup menyibakkan rambutku, membuatnya berantakan. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku gamang. Tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku sendiri sekarang. Yi Fan sunbae? Apa dia menyukaiku? Berkali aku tanyakan itu pada diriku sendiri. Berkali aku memikirkan itu seorang diri. Dan berkali juga aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Luhan-ah."panggil Tao di depan pintu kamarku. Tak lama kemudian ia masuk dan duduk di tepian tempat tidurku.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku pelan.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak."jawabku sekenanya.

Tao ikut membaringkan dirinya di sampingku. Ia ikut menatap langit-langit kamarku dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cinta berpihak pada kita. Ada kalanya kita mencintai orang yang ternyata tidak mencintai kita. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha, kadang ada seseorang yang tetap tidak akan luluh, tidak akan menggubris kita. Tapi kadang ada beberapa orang yang mencintai dengan mulusnya. Mereka hanya perlu berusaha sedikit kemudian cinta itu sudah terpatri dalam hatinya."Tao berkata panjang lebar.

"Tao-ah."panggilku seraya menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak sedang demam? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"tanyaku setengah bingung.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan."jawabnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya juga ke arahku. Matanya sedikit berkaca. Aku tahu persis Tao bukan tipe Pria seperti ini. Ia adalah tipe Pria periang yang selalu tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?"dugaku.

"Lebih dari itu."jawabnya.

"Siapa?"

"Sunbae kita. Ini fotonya."Tao menunjukkan ponselnya padaku, memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

Aku kenal baik dia. Wu Yi Fan sunbae. Bagaimana bisa orang yang disukai Tao adalah dia?

"Pria ini?"tanyaku memastikan.

Tao mengangguk lirih. Ia menghela napas panjangnya lagi dan kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, dia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Tidak pernah sekalipun."lengkap Tao.

Aku harus berkata apa? Aku harus mengatakan apa pada Tao? Apa aku harus bersembunyi? Berpura tidak mengetahui siapa Yi Fan sunbae atau aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mengenalnya?

"Ta—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Luhan-ge."

***

Ini sudah satu minggu. Satu minggu sejak Yi Fan sunbae mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Satu minggu sejak Tao bercerita mengenai pria yang disukainya. Satu minggu sejak aku memutuskan untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan yang akan mempertemukanku dengan Yi Fan sunbae. Kurasa hatiku masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Ia masih tahu jika ada orang yang menyukainya dan ia juga tahu bagaimana ia harus berlaku saat ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain.

"Luhan-ge, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke ruang pameran? Aku ingin melihat Yi Fan di sana."ajak Tao yang tiba-tiba menggamit lenganku dari belakang.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku ke sana. Jebal, Luhan-ge."pinta Tao dengan wajah memelas.

Aku mengangguk terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa. Terpaksa mengantarkannya ke sana dan terpaksa akan bertemu dengan Yi Fan sunbae lagi. Aku mengikuti langkah Tao dari belakang, langkah yang secara perlahan membawa kami berdua ke ruang pameran.

"Annyeong gege!"sapa Tao setelah bertemu dengan Yi Fan sunbae.

"Tao-ssi! Kau datang dengan siapa?"tanya seorang pria di samping Yi Fan sunbae. Dia Chanyeol sunbae. Aku mengenalnya karena kami berasal dari sekolah meyangah yang sama.

"Eh, Luhan-ssi."seru Chanyeol sunbae lagi.

Aku dapat melihat delikan Yi Fan sunbae. Ia melihat ke arahku dan Chanyeol sunbae berkali-kali. Mungkin setengah heran melihat Chanyeol sunbae yang sudah mengenalku.

"Gege, mana lukisan karyamu?"tanya Tao seraya menggelayut manja di lengan Yi Fan sunbae sementara mata Yi Fan sunbae menatap ke arahku dan Chanyeol sunbae.

"Kau berkuliah di sini?"tanya Chanyeol sunbae padaku.

"Ya, sunbae."jawabku sekenanya, karena aku memang tidak begitu ingin terlibat dalam percakapan sekarang.

"Kenalkan gege, ini Luhan, sepupuku."ujar Tao mengenalkan diriku pada Yi Fan sunbae.

"Xi Luhan."

"Wu Yi Fan."ujar kami bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan.

Bodoh! Kami berdua harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain sementara kami sebenarnya sudah pernah bertemu bahkan jalan bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya, Chanyeol?"tanya Yi Fan sunbae.

"Dia hoobaeku di sekolah meyangah. Bukan begitu, Luhan-ssi?"sahut Chanyeol sunbae. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil, kemudian kembali terdiam.

"Mana lukisanmu gege?"tanya Tao pada Yi Fan sunbae. Yi Fan sunbae nampak sedikit kesal dan melepas gamitan lengan Tao di lengannya.

"Luhan-ah, kau ingin melihat-lihat lukisanku?"tanya Chanyeol sunbae padaku. Otomatis aku mengangguk, tidak enak menolak ajakan sunbaeku ini.

"Ini adalah beberapa lukisanku."jelas Chanyeol sunbae seraya menunjukkan beberapa lukisan yang menempel di dinding.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya menyusuri lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang di dinding. Pandanganku lekat mengikuti arahan tangan Chanyeol sunbae sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Yi Fan sunbae. Aku tahu ia tidak nyaman berada di dekat Tao. Kerisihan itu terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Ini adalah lukisan-lukisan Yi Fan."terang Chanyeol sunbae ke arah yang berbeda, menunjuk ke beberapa lukisan yang sedikit memiliki nuansa yang berbeda.

Lukisan Yi Fan sunbae lebih terlihat lugas dan bermakna. Makna yang tersembunyi di balik lukisan-lukisan ini merupakan makna yang tidak dapat sekejap diterka dengan kasat mata tapi sesuatu yang harus benar-benar dirasa dan dipikirkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi minum sejenak?"ajak Chanyeol sunbae.

"Ide bagus."sahut Tao cepat.

"Maaf aku—"aku dan Yi Fan sunbae bicara bersamaan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak dapat ikut kalian. Masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di sini."ujar Yi Fan sunbae terlebih dahulu.

"A..aku juga harus terlebih dahulu ke perpustakaan. Ada buku yang harus kucari. Aku minta maaf."sambungku.

"Mengapa kalian berdua sama-sama tidak bisa pergi? Kalian tidak sedang berjanji untuk pergi bersama bukan?"canda Tao.

"Tidak!"jawabku dan Yi Fan sunbae cepat.

Yi Fan sunbae menatapku sekilas. Semoga sekarang wajahku tidak memerah. Semoga mereka semua tidak curiga. Aku tahu aku dan Yi Fan sunbae sangat gugup saat ini. Terlalu gugup sampai-sampai kami salah tingkah di depan Tao dan Chanyeol sunbae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke studio dulu. Sampai jumpa."pamit Yi Fan sunbae pada akhirnya.

Ia berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan kami. Aku memerhatikan langkahnya yang perlahan semakin menjauh dan menghilang seiring ia keluar dari pintu ruang pameran. Sunbae. Rasanya aku ingin sekali dapat tersenyum padanya seperti kemarin-kemarin saat aku tersenyum padanya di waktu kita berdua.

***

Aku tidak lagi mengikuti Tao saat bertemu Yi Fan sunbae. Aku memilih jalan menghindar. Mungkin bukan ini yang terbaik. Maka semua hariku sedikit kelabu saat aku tidak tersenyum bersama Yi Fan sunbae. Bahkan tidak untuk satu senyuman pada pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Tidak satu pun. Aku mungkin hanya mengulum senyumku dalam hati, berharap Yi Fan sunbae melihatnya tapi tidak mungkin terjadi.

Chanyeol sunbae semakin intens mendekatiku. Entahlah, seperti tidak ingin mengindahkan tetapi aku merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol sunbae sangat baik terhadapku, bahkan binatang pun tahu bagaimana cara membalas budi, bagaimana dengan aku yang seorang manusia. Aku harus lebih baik dalam hal membalas budi baiknya bukan?

"Luhan-ge.."panggil Tao di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Aku menoleh dan menaikkan kedua alis mataku seolah bertanya.

"Mau ikut denganku? Kami akan makan di luar sore ini?"jelas Tao, seolah sudah tahu apa pertanyaanku.

"Kemana?"

"Cafe? Di dekat kampus mungkin."

"Tidak akan ada masalah jika tanpa aku bukan?"ujarku.

"Ayolah, ge."pinta Tao seraya masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku erat,"Yi Fan gege tidak akan mau pergi jika tidak ada Chanyeol gege dan Chanyeol gege ingin aku mengajakmu maka ia akan ikut. Jadi semua bergantung padamu, Luhan-ge."

Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti membawa-bawaku dalam hubungan mereka yang rumit itu? Mengapa harus menggantungkan semuanya padaku sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka itu. Mereka benar-benar membuatku setengah gila.

"Luhan-ge."rujuk Tao.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang ajakan Tao. Sementara ia terus memasang wajah memelas dengan menatapku lekat. Aku benci tatapannya itu.

"Jebal…"ujarnya lirih seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

Aku menghela napas panjang,"baiklah."

"Sungguh? Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Terimakasih, Luhan-ge!"pekik Tao senang setelah aku memberikan jawaban positif atas ajakannya. Bagaimana aku tega menolak ajakannya itu. Selama ini Tao sudah terlalu baik padaku, tidak mungkin aku menolah membantunya kali ini meskipun aku tidak suka melakukan ini untuknya. Tidak, bukan aku tidak ikhlas, hanya saja aku enggan bertemu dengan Yi Fan sunbae. Aku tidak ingin membuat diriku kembali bimbang. Ya. Aku tidak ingin hatiku kembali bimbang.

"Cepatlah berganti pakaian. Kutunggu kau setengah jam lagi."titah Tao padaku seiring dengan keluarnya ia dari kamarku.

Aku menghela napas lebih panjang dan berat, beranjak bangkit ke arah meja riasku dan memandangi pantulan diriku di cermin.

"Luhan bodoh! Kenapa kau harus menerima ajakan Tao."

Aku menangkup wajahku frustasi. Kemudian kedua mataku beralih ke arah lemari pakaianku. Entah mengapa rasanya enggan mengganti pakaian untuk pergi. Aku terus menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Tidak! Aku harusnya tidak boleh pergi bersama mereka. Aish!

"Luhan-ge, kau sudah siap?"tanya Tao dari balik pintu kamarku yang tertutup.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tao-ah!"seruku seraya bergegas berganti pakaian, tidak peduli lagi bagaimana penampilanku saat ini, yang terpenting adalah segera melalui sore ini.

Aku keluar dari kamarku, menghampiri Tao yang sudah menunggu dengan memasang senyuman terbaik di wajahnya. Senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikmati sore ini dengan sangat bahagia. Aku tersenyum, menyembunyikan keengganan yang muncul dalam hatiku. Tao membawa mobilnya menuju cafe dekat Seoul Institute, tempat kami menghabiskan sore ini. Dua orang pria yang akan kami temui sudah duduk di sudut ruangan dengan daftar menu di tangan mereka masing-masing. Tao dengan semangat menarik lenganku untuk segera menghampiri tempat duduk mereka.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang."ujar Chanyeol sunbae padaku.

"Tao memintaku datang."sahutku sekenanya seraya duduk di samping Chanyeol sunbae karena Tao otomatis mengambil kursi di samping Yi Fan sunbae.

Mata Yi Fan sunbae menatapku sesekali kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol sunbae dan berbicara dengannya seolah tidak ada yang ia pikirkan tentangku tapi tatapannya saat menatapku berkata banyak. Kami memesan makanan seperti halnya pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya. Tao masih berusaha bercengkrama dengan Yi Fan sunbae yang mulai melunak sementara Chanyeol sunbae terus mengajakku berbicara walaupun aku menanggapi dengan cukup dingin.

"Kurasa aku harus ke toilet."ujar Chanyeol sunbae.

Aku mengangguk pelan seraya menyeruput lemon ice tea milikku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sekitar, melihat-lihat suasana cafe. Ada sepasang kekasih di sudut yang lainnya, saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Kemudian ada beberapa kelompok mahasiswa yang makan bersama teman-teman mereka. Kemudian di ujung sana ada sebuah piano putih yang menantang untuk dimainkan, sementara seorang pria berjalan ke arahnya seolah menjawab tantangan piano putih itu. Tunggu dulu! Itu Chanyeol sunbae. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak dan memandang ke arahnya. Mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum manis. Jari-jarinya ia taruh di atas tuts-tuts dan menarikannya lentik di atas sana, kemudian mengalunlah sebuah lagu yang indah. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria seperti dia, lembut, pandai melukis, pandai bermain instrumen musik pula. Sekitar lima menit setelah itu, suara dentingan piano berhenti. Aku menatap ke arah Chanyeol sunbae yang sekarang sudah berdiri memegang sebuah microphoya.

"Aku tahu bagimu ini mungkin terdengar begitu cepat, begitu mendadak dan tanpa persiapan tapi bagiku semua ini tidak berlangsung secepat yang kau pikirkan. Bagiku semua ini adalah perasaan yang sudah lama bersarang dalam diriku, yang berteriak-teriak memintaku untuk segera menyampaikannya. Menyimpannya selama ini membuatku nyaman dan gelisah sekaligus. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi kesempatanku untuk mengatakan semuanya."

Apa maksud Chanyeol sunbae? Ia berpidato di ujung sana seolah akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang saja. Tapi kuakui, kata-katanya memang menyentuh hati. Orang mana yang tidak akan luluh mendengar seorang pria berkata seperti itu. Kulihat pria di sekitarku mulai menangkapkan tangan mereka dan menaruhnya dekat wajah, tersipu dan berangan kalau-kalau ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada mereka. Aku tersenyum sendiri membiarkan imajinasiku berkelana jauh.

"Xi Luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan beberapa detik kemudian aku baru menyadari bahwa seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu menatapku, seolah meminta jawaban. Aku berpikir sejenak. Mengapa semua orang melihatku seperti ini? Apa aku telah melewatkan sesuatu?

"Xi Luhan? Maukah kau meyarimaku sebagai priachingumu?"Chanyeol sunbae menatapku dalam dari ujung sana.

"Apa?"ujarku pelan, terkejut mendengar ungkapannya.

"Terima dia, ge."seru Tao.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jadi semua yang ia katakan tadi. Semuanya untukku? Itu semua aku? Wanita yang dimaksudnya adalah aku? Bagaimana aku bisa membalas ungkapannya tadi?

"Permisi, aku ingin ke belakang sebentar."ujarku seraya pergi ke toilet di belakang.

Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Chanyeol sunbae telah membuatku bingung seketika dan juga malu. Bagaimana tidak, ia menyatakannya di depan banyak orang dan tentu saja aku tidak akan tega jika harus menolaknya terang-terangan di sini. Aku menatap pantulan wajahku lewat kaca yang ada di toilet. Luhan-ah, bagaimana?

"Permisi, apa kau bisa beritahu aku di mana jalan keluar lewat pintu belakang?"

Next or Delete?

Aku comeback dengan ff KrisLu ini, sebenernya aku kurang suka sih dengan pair yang satu ini, tapi entah kenapa yang terlintas waktu buat fic ini malah pair KrisLu wkwk. Di fic ini anggep aja Luhan lebih muda dari Kris gitu yaa~ kkk~

Btw untuk ff KrisTao yang **He Stolen My Panda** itu yaoi ya, maaf kalo ada kata yang ga sinkron/? Wkwk, tadinya itu kubuat straight terus aku ubah jadi yaoi, aku ngeditnya kurang teliti maaf sekali lagi ya. Thanks yang udah review, favs, follow, ataupun hanya sekedar mampir. Laf{}

Regards,  
Keewanii


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Keewani

Title : Crush

Cast : KrisTao, KrisLu, Huntao

Genre : Romance, a little bit sad—semoga kkk-

Length : Twoshoot—END

Rating : T

DISCLAIMER!

IT'S YAOI;BOYXBOY;BOYSLOVE BAGI YANG GASUKA DENGAN GENRE INI DAN PAIRINGNYA SILAHKAN KLIK CLOSE ATAU KLIK TANDA X PADA LAMAN WEB ANDA. MAAF JUGA KALO FIC INI MEMILIKI KESAMAAN PADA FIC LAIN, KARENA ENTAH KENAPA SAYA SULIT MEMBUAT FIC YANG ANTI MAINSTREAM/? JUDUL DAN CERITA GANYAMBUNG. SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH.

Balasan Review  
**MimiTao** : "Ini KrisTao kan, feelnya kok KrisLu ya? Endingnya tetep KrisTao kan?"  
**Kee : **"ini KrisLu say, mian kalo bukan KrisTao, Taonya aku pair sama Sehun soalnya kalo nanti dibikin KrisTao jadinya chaptered bukan TwoShoot sekali lagi maaf ya *bow*"

**KrisTaoTao** : "Neeeeexxtttt donggg!"  
**Kee : **"Ini udah next, enjoy ya, semoga sesuai harapan!:)"

**BabyFan : **"Bukannya ini udah pernah di publish ya? Authornya sama kah?"  
**Kee : **"Ya ini aku repost, dan aku ubah dibagian ending, authornya sama kok:))"  
**Krispandataozi : **" Hua aku mewek karena ikut merasakan jadi Tao. Mending Tao jangan sama Kris, buat Tao jadi sama Sehun aja:("  
**Kee :** "Wah aku seneng ternyata kamu dapet feelnya/? Hehe. Iya Tao ga sama Kris, ini udah aku buat Tao sama Sehun. Enjoy ya! Semoga memuaskan/?"

Kris POV  
"Aku ke toilet sebentar."ujarku pada Tao.

Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. Bukankah aku yang menyukai Luhan? Bukankah aku yang bertemu dengannya dengan tidak sengaja kemudian jatuh cinta? Mengapa sekarang malah Chanyeol yang lebih dulu mengungkapkannya pada Luhan?

Aku berjalan menuju toilet karena tidak tahan melihat semua drama di luar sana. Dari kejauhan sebelum aku memasuki toilet, kulihat sosok mirip sekali dengan Luhan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Entah mengapa hatiku berkata bahwa itu memang Luhan. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu, tidak peduli bagaimana Chanyeol dan Tao di sana. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatiku yang mambawaku menuju sebuah gang dekat kampus. Aku tahu tempat ini. Jika gang kecil ini kususuri maka aku akan sampai ke sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi rerumputan dan bunga-bunga liar berwarna-warni. Aku pernah mengunjunginya beberapa kali untuk melukis dan setahuku jarang ada orang yang tahu tempat ini. Benar saja, aku sampai di taman itu dan melihat sosok pria tadi di sana. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya dan aku benar lagi, itu Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau harus menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol?"tanyaku saat berhasil menjajari posisi pria itu.

Ia membuka telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya kemudian menatapku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, sunbae?"tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.  
"Tak sengaja melihatmu lalu mengikutimu sampai sini. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke cafe?"  
"Tidak. Kau kembali saja. Aku tidak ingin ke sana. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri dan juga Chanyeol sunbae."ujarnya pelan.  
Aku tahu ada lelehan mutiara di sudut matanya. Ia menangis.  
"Tapi sekarang kau sudah membuat Chanyeol sakit dengan melarikan diri dari sana."seruku pelan

seraya memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya, menatap lurus ke depan. 

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanyanya serius. 

Aku terdiam sejenak, menimbang dan memikirkan seandainya aku di posisi Luhan saat ini.

"Aku akan menerima Chanyeol."jawabku mantap.

Sedetik kemudian aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku tidak menjawab seperti itu. Harusnya aku tidak memberinya saran untuk menerima Chanyeol.

"Haruskah aku?"tanyanya pelan, mungkin ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah melepas seekor kelinciku di sini. Kau lihat, tempat ini sangat bagus untuk tempat tinggalnya, bukan?"seruku seraya tertawa lepas padanya, mencoba menghibur Luhan.  
"Sungguh?"tanyanya pelan, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.  
"Kau tidak percaya?"  
"Lalu kemana kelincimu, sunbae?"  
"Sudah mati mungkin. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa meyamukannya seminggu setelah aku melepasnya di sini. Mungkin mati atau dicuri orang. Ah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini, Luhan?"tanyaku.  
"Aku tahu dengan sendirinya saat sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini."jawabnya pelan.  
"Kurasa aku akan kembali. Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut kembali denganku?"ajakku.  
"Aku akan kembali ke rumah saja. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku berbicara di sini, sunbae."  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku setelah melihat Luhan tersenyum padaku. Aku harus kembali sebelum Tao dan Chanyeol mencurigai kami—aku dan Luhan—karena menghilang bersama-sama. Setelah berada cukup jauh, kuberanikan diri menoleh ke arah belakang dan kulihat masih ada sosok tubuh Luhan di sana. Mengapa ia harus bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri?

***

Aku ingin menjadi Yi Fan yang ceria, bukan Yi Fan yang selalu diam dalam kesendiriannya lagi. Aku ingin menjalani hariku dengan semangat meskipun hatiku mungkin saja sedang patah. Aku mengambil napas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk ke Seoul Institute pagi ini. Aku baru saja menginjakkan langkah pertamaku saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahuku.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku saat Chanyeol sudah menjajari tubuhku.  
"Tebak apa yang terjadi kemarin?"jawab Chanyeol dengan balik bertanya.  
"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan di cafe. Aku sudah tahu itu. Kau lupa kalau aku ada di sana bersamamu?"sahutku.  
"Tidak. Ada lagi."

Aku menatap Chanyeol dalam, berusaha menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Luhan hyung menerimaku."

Aku menatapnya lagi, lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Benarkah Luhan menerimanya?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"tanyanya.  
"Kau serius?"  
"Apa wajahku mengatakan aku bercanda? Yi Fan-ah, aku benar-benar serius. Aku datang ke rumahnya kemarin dan begitulah dia menjawabnya."jelas Chanyeol.  
"Ah, selamat Chan. Aku senang mendengarnya."ujarku, tentu saja dengan setengah hati.

Aku tersenyum. Benar. Aku masih tersenyum pada Chanyeol meskipun di dalam hatiku meremuk. Sekali lagi kuhela napas panjang kemudian menatap mata mata Chanyeol yang terlihat hanya seperti sebuah garis dari arah sampingnya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Luhan di sisinya. Ya, Chanyeol lah yang beruntung saat aku berharap aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa berada di sisi Luhan.

"Selamat pagi, gege!"aku otomatis memalingkan wajahku ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang menyapaku atau mungkin saja menyapa Chanyeol. Pria itu berdiri di belakang kami seraya tersenyum lebar. Dia Tao.  
"Pagi, Tao."balas Chanyeol seketika sama riangnya.  
"Kudengar Luhan-ge menerimamu ge? Selamat!"ucapnya, membuatku sedikit menunduk.  
"Ya, terimakasih Tao-ah."sahut Chanyeol.  
"Gege, kau mau ke kelas?"tanya Tao setelah berhasil menyamai langkahku dan berdiri di sebelah kananku.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menyisir koridor menuju kelasku. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain sibuk membawa bawaannya masing-masing dan berlalu-lalang membuat koridor itu nampak semakin sempit. Meski aku terdiam tanpa suara, Tao masih setia menjajari langkahku dari samping. Nampak berbeda dari Tao yang biasanya ramai, sekarang ia menjadi sedikit diam, pandangannya hanya melihat arah kakinya yang bergerak seiring dengan langkahnya dan sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah wajahku. Aku tepat merasakannya saat ia melihat wajahku dari samping meskipun pandanganku terpaku ke depan. Sekitar dua langkah lagi ke depan kemudian aku menghentikan langkahku melihat sosok pria di depanku yang hendak menaiki tangga.

"Oh, Luhan-hyung!"teriak Chanyeol yang ternyata juga masih ada di dekatku sedari tadi.

Orang yang dipanggil namanya terdiam, membatalkan rencananya menaiki tangga tersebut kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari siapa yang memanggilnya tadi hingga ia mendapati kami—Chanyeol, Tao dan aku—berdiri berdekatan dan memandang ke arahnya. Kulihat ada sinar mata berbeda yang terpancar dari kedua matanya yang kecil. Ia memandangku terlebih dahulu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Aku berada tepat di tengah sekarang. Kedua pasang mata dari orang-orang yang berjajar di sampingku menatapku heran. Ya, Tao dan Chanyeol bingung melihatku yang terpaku tanpa berkedip di tempatku. Hingga sedetik kemudian aku tersadar dan segera menggaruk kepalaku, yang sama sekali tidak gatal, untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri kami dan tentu saja tujuannya adalah menghampiri kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku harus segera ke kelas. Kau ingin pergi bersamaku, Tao?"ujarku tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Tao kaget.  
"Gege…"gumam Tao lirih.  
"Bukankah kelasmu hari ini dekat dengan kelasku?"  
"Ya!"balas Tao cepat seraya mengikuti langkahku.  
"Aku duluan Chanyeol-ah. Annyeong!"seruku seraya mengangkat satu satu tanganku ke udara.

Kuakui, Tao sudah tak semenyebalkan dulu. Kuakui, ia bersikap lebih kalem dan tidak agresif lagi di depanku. Tapi aku tak ingin mengakui bahwa aku akan mencoba menerimanya. Entah mengapa meskipun sakit, hati ini tidak ingin berhenti mencintai Luhan. Meskipun Luhan tidak pernah tahu tapi hati ini selalu saja tidak mempermasalahkan semuanya. Entah kenapa hati ini begitu yakin dengan Luhan.

"Gege, bisakah kita keluar akhir pekan ini?"tanya Tao pelan.  
"Tentu saja! Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"jawabku yakin. Benar. Aku ingin menjadi Yi Fan yang periang dan juga ramah. Maafkan aku Tao, kuharap kau tidak salah paham.  
"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti ge."

***

Aku membaringkan tubuhku yang terlampau lelah di tempat tidurku. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang kosong. Ah, haruskah aku menghindari semuanya? Aku terlampau sulit untuk menghapuskan seluruh perasaan yang sekarang berlomba-lomba berkecamuk di hati ini. Luhan. Rasanya ia terlalu indah untuk dapat kulewatkan begitu saja. Tapi ketidakberanianku menutupi semuanya. Sulit bagiku untuk sekadar mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya. Tentu saja sulit. Terlebih lagi ia sudah menjadi pujaan di hati orang lain sekarang. Semakin tertutuplah pintu untukku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, kemudian memejamkan mataku perlahan. Ingin membuat pikiran ini kembali jernih dengan sedikit beristirahat sore ini. Belum sempat aku memejamkan mataku lebih lama, ponselku sudah berdering pendek. Tidak cukup nyaring memang tapi cukup membuatku kembali membuka mataku. Tanganku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurku.

"Halo."  
"Gege-ya."panggil seseorang yang suaranya terdengar di telingaku sekarang.  
"Ya. Ada apa?"  
"Mengenai tawaranku tadi. Ummm…apa kau punya waktu akhir pekan ini?"

Tao. Ya, yang menelponku saat ini Tao. Ia sepertinya ingin sekali mengajakku keluar akhir pekan ini. Ah tidak, ia selalu ingin mengajakku keluar dan aku yang selalu saja menolaknya.

"Tentu saja aku punya waktu, Tao-ah. Kau ingin aku menemanimu pergi kemana?"tanyaku pelan.  
"Aku hanya ingin keluar bersamamu, berbincang-bincang."  
"Baiklah."

**

Di sinilah sekarang aku berada. Di sebuah danau yang terhampar dengan indahnya, dengan berbagai macam pohon menghiasi sisi kanan dan kirinya. Aku merentangkan lenganku dan melirik sekilas pria di sebelahku—Tao. Sesekali nampak Tao mengeratkan jaketnya karena hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk menembus kulitnya.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"tanyaku tetap dengan menatap danau luas yang ada di depan kami berdua.

Tao menggeleng perlahan, mungkin ingin mengatakan bahwa ia juga tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya ia membawa kami berdua ke sini.

"Bukankah di sini nampak seperti surga?"gumamnya pelan.  
"Sur..surga?"  
"Ya, gege. Tempat ini nyaris persis dengan penggambaran surga yang sering aku dengar. Kelak aku ingin benar-benar mengunjungi surga dengan orang yang aku sayangi."

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, replika surga ini dengan seseorang yang menurutku sangat berarti."  
"Aku?"tanyaku spontan.  
"Uhm…"

"Aku menyayangimu gege. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Maafkan aku yang selalu bersikap menyebalkan padamu hingga membuatmu risih. Maafkan aku yang selalu mengganggu waktumu. Aku..aku baru saja menyadari bahwa apa yang aku lakukan sejak dulu hanya membuatmu kesal dan aku..aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkanmu dengan cara seperti itu."  
"Tao-ah…"  
"Jangan katakan apapun gege. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki seseorang di hatimu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu kau membenciku."ujar Tao menyela ucapan yang hendak keluar dari bibirlu. Air matanya mulai turun membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang basah.  
"Tao-ah, uljima."aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya, berusaha menenangkan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah tangisannya bertambah kencang.

Aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Mengelus rambutnya perlahan dan berkata _'__kau tidak perlu menangis, Tao. Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau telah menyayangiku. Kau tahu, memiliki orang yang menyayangi kita adalah hadiah yang terindah. Menyadari bahwa ada orang yang menyayangi kita adalah hal terindah dalam hidup ini. Aku menghargai perasaanmu tapi maaf Tao…__'_

Aku menghela napas panjang dan melihat ke arah lain seraya masih mengelus rambutnya. ia menangis semakin kencang.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Tao yang semakin keras. Perlahan ia mendorong bahuku, tidak ingin merasakan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Ia menghapus air mata dari wajahnya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa apa ge."ujarnya.

Aku terdiam menatap matanya kemudian sesaat kemudian kupalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak tahan melihat matanya yang membengkak seusai menangis. Aku menyakitinya. Tapi bukankah itu risiko mencintai? kita tak akan pernah bisa memaksakan cinta orang yang kita cintai. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah ikhlas meyarima apapun perasaannya pada diri kita.

"Sebagai gantinya hari ini kau boleh menikmati satu hari bersamaku. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu adil?"tawarku.

"Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu untuk satu hari ini. Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau. Bagaimana?"

**

Aku menggandeng lengan Tao. Dua pasang kaki kami melangkah mendekati penjual permen kapas di tepi jalan. Kurogoh saku celanaku dan kukeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Aku mengambil permen kapas dari tangan si penjual dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Kau suka?"tanyaku.  
"Ya."sahutnya lembut seraya memakan bagian atas permen kapas tersebut.

Aku mengacak rambutnya lembut dan tersenyum. Hari ini aku harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Setidaknya satu hari ini aku harus bisa menyenangkan hatinya, membalas semua perasaannya padaku. Perasaan yang kutahu tidak mudah diberikan untuk orang lain.

"Gege."panggil Tao lirih.

Aku menjawab dengan menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau?"tanyanya seraya menyodorkan sebagian kecil permen kapas yang ia ambil dengan tangannya.

Aku membuka mulutku dan mengambil permen dari tangannya dengan mulutku. Aku tersenyum lagi. Nampaknya aku tak pernah bosan menyunggingkan senyumku ke arahnya hari ini.

"Gege, aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan-ge."

Aku membelalakkan mataku, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya."ulang Tao sekali lagi.  
"Bagaimana..bagaimana kau.."  
"Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu."jawab Tao sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Aku memandang kedua kakiku tanpa alasan. Tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harusnya aku katakan pada Tao. Semua terlalu rumit bagiku. Apakah salah jika kukatakan pada Tao bahwa aku memang menyukai Luhan? Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol hyung bersama dengannya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, gege. Aku mengerti mungkin kau belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya denganku."

Tao menggenggam telapak tanganku seraya tersenyum menatapku. Aku menghela napas dan membalas senyumannya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

**

Bukan salahku jika akhirnya Tao memilih untuk pergi dari Seoul, menjajaki negeri baru di mana tidak ada aku di dalamnya. Bukan salahku jika akhirnya ia memutuskan meninggalkan semua yang disayanginya di sini, bukan? Keputusan tetaplah keputusan masing-masing pribadi meskipun pasti ada seseorang yang mempengaruhi, meskipun pasti ada seseorang yang ikut andil di dalamnya. Aku menghela napas panjang ketika terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang di bandara, kugenggam erat tanganku sendiri, menunggu waktu keberangkatan Tao. Ya, ini tepat tiga hari setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok Tao yang belum lama pamit padaku untuk pergi check in. Aku sendiri di sini. Ya. Tao tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang ini, sekalipun pada Luhan yang tinggal satu atap bersamanya.

"Gege."panggilnya seraya menggenggam paspor dan ponselnya.  
"Sudah selesai?"tanyaku seraya tersenyum.

Tao mengangguk, mengambil posisi di sampingku. Matanya menatapku yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala dan berkata,"mengapa air wajahmu terlihat begitu sedih gege? Bukankah yang pergi adalah aku, bukan Luhan-ge?"

"Bodoh! Ini bukan masalah kau ataupun Luhan. Ini…"aku menghentikan kalimatku dan meyarawang ke depan.  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Tao. Kau tidak akan pergi jika aku bisa membalas cintamu, bukan?"  
"Tidak."sahut Tao singkat kemudian ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya,"kau balas atau tidak perasaanku itu, aku akan tetap pergi, gege. Aku ingin menjadi Tao yang baru, Tao yang mandiri dan bisa mengejar mimpinya sendiri. Bukan hanya Tao yang bisa mengejar-ngejar seorang pria hingga ia merasa risih."

Aku dan Tao tertawa bersamaan. Tepat saat itu, panggilan untuknya berkumandang. Ia harus segera naik pesawat dan meninggalkan yageri tercinta ini.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menghubungiku tepat saat kau sampai nanti."ujarku.  
"Uhm! Pasti."ucapnya mantap.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."  
"Tao-ah!"sebuah teriakan terdengar di telingaku, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kiri dan mendapati sosok Luhan berlari menuju arah kami dengan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya.

Luhan sontak memeluk Tao saat tepat berada di dekatnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?"ujar Luhan sambil terisak.  
"Tentu saja tidak. Kau masih punya Chanyeol gege."sahut Tao.

Aku berdiri di samping Chanyeol mematung menatap adegan melankolis kedua pria di depanku. Sesekali kulihat dari sudut mataku Chanyeol melirik ke arahku. Kedua Pria itu menyingkir agak jauh dari kami berdua dan berbicara.

"Kau pasti sangat kehilangan Tao, Yi Fan-ah."ujar Chanyeol.

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan ringan. Kemudian menarik napas panjang,"Tao adalah pria yang baik, aku beruntung telah dicintai olehnya."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."ujar Tao yang perlahan mendekat.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."sahutku.  
"Ya. Kalian juga. Sampai jumpa."

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk melalui pintu yang mengantarkannya menuju pesawat. Seiring dengan kepergian Tao, aku memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol dan Luhan, melupakan Luhan untuk selamanya.

**

Nyaris tiga tahun sudah. Tiga tahun sudah sejak aku memutuskan melupakan Luhan. Tiga tahun sudah sejak Tao pergi dari Seoul dan tiga tahu sudah sejak aku memutuskan berhenti mencintai. Burung-burung seolah meyartawaiku saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu dalam hati, mereka mencibir karena apa yang kubatini tidak benar. Ini adalah tiga tahun, tiga tahun sejak aku memutuskan melupakan Luhan namun tak pernah sekalipun aku menghapus memori tentangnya dalam benakku. Tiga tahun sejak aku memutuskan berhenti mencintainya tapi hatiku tetap mencintainya, bahkan lebih besar dan besar.

Aku mengarahkan lensaku ke arah sungai, mengambil beberapa foto dengan sudut yang sempurna. Aku memerhatikan hasil jepretanku kemudian tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Suara aliran sungai dan semilir angin membuat hati ini semakin rapuh. Kutemukan lagi memori dalam benakku, di mana Luhan berdiri tepat di tempatku berdiri sekarang, menatap ke arah seberang sungai dengan rambut tergerainya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Ia mengarahkan kameranya dan mengambil gambar di sini sementara aku melukis personanya beserta apa yang ia lakukan.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menjauhkan langkahku dari tempat itu. Aku berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri jalan-jalan dan melewati sebuah rumah yang masih kuingat jelas letaknya. Tidak ada perubahan berarti di sana. Dindingnya masih tetap berwarna hijau. Masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, rumah itu menghisap keberanianku untuk datang mengetuk dan menanyakan apakah ada Luhan di dalamnya. Aku hanya bisa mencintai dalam diamku, tidak bersuara, bahkan sedikit pun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pemberhentian bus terdekat, kunaiki bus menuju tempat pameran lukis yang sedang berlangsung di tengah kota. Sesampainya di sana aku berkeliling sejenak, melihat-lihat semua lukisan yang dipamerkan, selain lukisanku yang mendapatkan space paling besar di ruang tengah. Ya. Aku telah sukses menjadi pelukis yang cukup terkenal, setidaknya cukup untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri serta membiayai kehidupanku. Beberapa pengunjung berpakaian rapi tersenyum padaku saat kami berpapasan, bahkan ada beberapa yang menawar harga mahal untuk lukisanku.

Aku berhenti pada sebuah lukisan di posisi terakhir ruang tengah, lukisan seorang pria duduk di tengah hamparan rumput dengan bunga, bermain dengan sebuah kelinci putih. Cantiknya. Aku menggumam sendiri melihat lukisan tersebut. Lukisan milikku sendiri.

"Mengapa bisa kelinci putih itu terlihat begitu pendiam dalam lukisan? Apakah dia sedang sakit?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan terhenyak kaget.

"Luhan?"  
"Apakah dia sedang sakit, gege?"tanyanya sekali lagi menyadari lamunanku. Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah yang di sampingku memang benar Luhan?  
"Gege!"ia menggoncangkan lenganku perlahan.  
"Ya?"sahutku pada akhirnya.  
"Waegeurae?"tanyanya.  
"Apakah kau Xi Luhan?"aku malah balik bertanya padanya.  
"Tidak. Aku adalah seseorang di lukisan ini."jawabnya seraya menatap lukisanku.

Aku menatapnya dari samping kemudian menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lukisan itu.

"Kelinci itu tidak sakit. Ia hanya merasa nyaman di dalam genggaman pria itu. Baginya, genggaman pria itu laksana rumahnya, ia bisa dengan nyaman bermain bahkan tertidur di atasnya. Pria itu memberikan kenyamanan untuk semuanya. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya, kecantikannya, sifatnya, semuanya membuat pria itu sangat pantas untuk dicintai oleh semua orang."sahutku. Sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalaku.  
"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?"tanyanya lagi.  
"Maaf aku harus pamit, Luhan-ssi."sahutku seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

Maafkan aku Luhan, aku terlalu pengecut. Aku terlalu takut untuk berhadapan denganmu lagi setelah selang waktu yang begitu lama memisahkan kita.

**

Aku duduk di bagian atap gedung tempat pameranku dilangsungkan tersebut. Sesekali aku menegak sekaleng minuman bersoda yang kugenggam. Aku menatap jalan raya yang terhampar di depanku. Memikirkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi di kehidupanku. Apakah semua ini mimpi?

"Menunggu hujan berhenti di depan cafe, duduk di taman, memotret pemandangan Sungai Han, sewaktu berjalan pulang ke rumah bersamamu, dan bermain bersama kelinci. Sedetil itukah ingatanmu tentang raut wajahku? Tentang kejadian yang kita alami bersama-sama? Sedetil itukah kau mengingatku hingga kau bisa menuangkannya lagi dalam lukisan setelah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu denganku, gege?"

Luhan duduk di sampingku, menghadap ke belakang, membelakangi arahku. Ia mengatakan semuanya panjang lebar tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku juga tetap tidak menoleh ke arahnya sampai kudengar ada sedikit isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?"tanyanya padaku, sementara aku masih tetap terdiam.  
"Apakah sudah tidak ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan meremukkan kaleng dalam genggamanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin sudah terlambat. Aku tidak akan hadir di hadapanmu lagi gege. Terima kasih atas lukisan-lukisan itu, sepertinya aku harus meminta royalti atas gambar diriku yang kau jadikan objek lukisanmu."

Aku bisa merasakan Luhan tersenyum seraya menangis. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh saat ini. Aku membuatnya menangis di saat kurasa ia ingin aku bicara padanya. Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Aku menoleh, setitik air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Aku beranjak bangkit dan menghampirinya. Beruntung langkah Luhan lambat sehingga aku masih bisa mengejarnya dengan mudah. Kupeluk ia dari belakang, erat. Kuletakkan daguku di atas pundaknya.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghapus bahkan sedetik pun kenangan yang pernah kita lewati bersama. Aku bahkan selalu mengingat hal terkecil yang pernah aku tahu tentang dirimu. Aku masih mengingat jelas detil raut wajahmu yang membuatuku terpesona sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Bahkan waktu tiga tahun ini tidak cukup untuk melupakanmu begitu saja. Waktu tiga tahun ini sama sekali tidak cukup untukku berhenti mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku walau aku tahu aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

Aku berhenti berbicara, mencoba menstabilkan nada suaraku yang terpengaruh deru air mata.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi seorang pengecut dalam hidup. Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bisa mencintaimu. Aku terlalu pengecut hingga akhirnya harus pergi meninggalkanmu dan Chanyeol saat itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku tidak bisa mencintai di depanmu, aku hanya mencintai di belakangmu. Maafkan aku."

Luhan berbalik, digenggamnya kedua tanganku dan ditangkupkannya di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum di tengah isakannya,"kau percaya ini aku, gege?"

Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tahu ini benar-benar Luhan. Aku tahu ini bukan mimpi dan jika pada akhirnya ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak peduli. Yang lebih penting adalah aku sudah berani mengungkapkan semuanya. Luhan melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku dan menangkup kedua pipiku, membersihkan air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menangis."ujarnya seraya tersenyum.  
"Tapi aku senang melihatmu menangis. Itu berarti kau memang benar-benar menyayangiku, seperti apa yang dikatakan Tao."lanjutnya.  
"Tao?"gumamku.  
"Sekarang sudah kuhapus air matamu, berhentilah menangis dan ucapkan terima kasih pada Tao. Tanpanya, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa meyamuimu. Tanpanya, aku mungkin akan tetap terjerat dalam hubungan yang sama sekali tidak kuingini."jelasnya.  
"Ma..maksudmu?"  
"Aku juga menyukaimu, gege. Tidak..tidak. Aku menyayangimu, melebihi apa yang kau tahu. Namun aku tahu perasaanku tidak akan bisa menandingi besarnya perasaanmu padaku."

Aku tertawa seraya menghapus sisa air mata di pipiku.

"Aku menyayangimu. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku, jangan pernah kau pergi dari kehidupanku."  
"Dan gege harus berjanji untuk tidak mencoba melupakanku atau berhenti mencintaiku." Aku pun merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapanku, tak berhenti aku membisikkan kata sayang di telinganya.  
"Uhm ge, bisakah kau mengantarku ke toilet?" dia melepaskan rengkuhanku  
"Ya? Ayo!" aku dan Luhan pun segera masuk kedalam gedung untuk ke toilet.

Saat kami sampai di toilet Luhan pun langsung masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet, tak lama setelah Luhan masuk kedalam bilik, sesosok pria yang sangat ku kenal bersama seorang pria lainnya masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Hyung!" sapa salah satu pria itu  
"Shi Xun-ah kapan kau sampai di Korea hah? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? This bastard!" aku menepuk bahunya  
"Inikah ucapan selamat datang untukku hyung?" Shi Xun menyeringai  
"Ah ya hyung, kenalkan ini kekasihku, Tao. Tao, kenalkan ini hyung-ku Yi Fan hyung ya kau bisa memanggilnya Kris hyung kalau kau mau." Shi Xun mengenalkan pria disampingnya padaku.  
"Tao?" mataku terbelalak saat aku menyadari pria disamping Shi Xun adalah Tao.  
"Hai ge! Lama tidak bertemu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Lama aku menatapnya hingga pekikan Luhan membangunkanku dari lamunan.  
"Tao-ah, Shi Xun-ah? Ya! Kapan kalian sampai di Korea? Kenapa tidak mengabariku eo?" Luhan langsung memeluk Tao dan Shi Xun bergantian.  
"Lu, kau mengenal Shi Xun?" tanyaku heran pada Luhan  
"Tentu saja! Tao selalu menceritakan tentang Shi Xun padaku!"

***

_FLASHBACK  
__"Aku pergi bukan karena Yi Fan gege menolakku tapi aku pergi karena aku ingin mengejar mimpiku, Luhan-ah. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu baik-baik di sini. Aku titip Yi Fan gege padamu. Jaga ia baik-baik. Kau tahu, kadang orang yang kita cintai memang tidak bisa kita miliki, tapi kau akan bahagia melihatnya bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku memiliki dua orang yang paling aku cintai dan aku akan sangat bahagia jika dua orang itu bisa saling membahagiakan satu sama lain."__  
__"Maksudmu, Tao?"__  
__"Aku titipkan Yi Fan gege padamu. Kau harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Terlebih lagi menjaga hatinya. Jika kau membuatnya sakit, aku tak akan segan merebutnya kembali dari tanganmu. Kau tahu, ia menyayangimu jauh sebelum kau kenal dengan Chanyeol."_

END

Yosh selesai juga ffnya! Gimana gimana? Ga sesuai harapan reader ya? Maaf untuk typo yang pastinya banyak bertebaran dalam ff ini! Aku tau kok ff ini masih sangat banyak kekurangannya, aku masih dalam fase belajar dalam membuat ff h3h3!  
At least mind to review? Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan!  
Mau bash atau flame? Silahkan bash atau flame aku ataupun ceritanya asal jangan bash atau flame pairnya ya!

Regards,  
Keewanii.


End file.
